Lost and Found
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Set after, "Make it Understood," but you don't need to read that first. Every so often, he would swipe Nemo from her room and put it on his shelf and see how long it would take for her to notice.


**A/N: A million years later, here's the first Nemo themed fic. This takes place in the "Make it Understood," uverse. To sum things up, Paige and Mike went on a date sometime after 3x12, "Dog Catches Car," and Paige ended up with a stuffed Nemo as a prize. This is a borderline crack fic, so there's no real plot and it's a little ridiculous. Jakes never left Graceland and I don't feel like dealing with Briggs drama in this series so he's still around too.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think. There will be more Nemo centric fics in this series, not sure when those will be written though.**

* * *

 **Staring Contest**

Mike sleepily reached for Paige and groaned when his hand came into contact with nothing but his comforter. He wasn't even sure what time it was, but he had been up too late last night to even consider going for a run today. He and Paige had been up most of the night going over case files and he couldn't even remember what time it was when they crawled into bed.

Mike reluctantly opened his eyes and blinked a few times when he realized Nemo was staring at him. The orange plush toy was resting on Paige's pillow, positioned so he was staring at him. Mike looked around the room, smirking when he noticed Paige sitting on his bedroom floor, surrounded by papers. Of course she got up and immediately started working. As much as she teased him about being a workaholic, she was just as bad, if not worse.

"I thought he wasn't allowed in here."

"If I bring him in, he can visit. Don't get any ideas." Paige set down the file in her hand and stretched out her legs.

Somehow Nemo became a thing for them. One of those ridiculous things they bickered about, just for the sake of bickering. He didn't mind, because it was nice to have something ridiculous to fight about that they weren't actually fighting about. They were in a good place now, but work and their stubborn personalities provided them plenty of things to fight about.

Paige was convinced he had a secret Nemo obsession as evidenced by the _longing glances_ he gave the stuffed toy.

Her words.

Forget the fact that she had been holding Nemo and maybe he had been staring at her. He finally gave up arguing with Paige about it and played along, because every time he protested she used that as proof of his obsession.

So he played along. After so many months of them fighting, he was thrilled to see a smile on her face. Even if it came at his own expense and she mercilessly teased him about his obsession with a stuffed fish from a Disney movie.

After a while it became a game and his competitive side kicked in, causing him to start thinking up ways to claim the toy as his own, despite it being hers. Every so often, he would swipe Nemo from her room and put it on his shelf and see how long it would take for her to notice. The longest he had Nemo in his room without her noticing was two days, but that was mainly because she was preoccupied with a case. He considered it a victory until Paige refused to sleep with him later.

"You know, I won him," Mike pointed out, reaching for Nemo. He placed Nemo on the edge of his pillow. "I should at least get partial rights or something. Something more than supervised visits."

"What?" Paige asked. "You only had to win _twice_ to get him. Besides, you gave him to me on our first official date! You can't take him back! Nemo's mine!" A smile tugged at her lips as Paige sprinted across the room to grab Nemo from him. She gave him a mock glare as she protectively cradled Nemo in her arms, stroking the plush stripes.

Mike held up his hands, signaling that he was giving up for now. "Is he your favorite?" Mike asked.

Some of his ex girlfriends had an overabundance of stuffed animals, past an age where it was considered normal. Out of all the toys they won at Disneyland that day, Paige kept three toys - the turtle, penguin and Nemo. She donated the rest to a women's shelter. He was surprised she had kept the other two, figuring that she would just hang onto Nemo, but she said she wanted a memento from their first real date. He also suspected that the turtle and penguin served as a reminder that she won the bigger prize that day, not him. Something she made sure to point out to the rest of the house when they asked her about the mountain of stuffed animals that had taken up residence in her room for about a week.

"My favorite what? Fish? I suppose." Paige set Nemo down on his desk and moved to sit next to him.

"Did you ever have a pet fish?" He had a few fish when he was younger. One of them was even a clownfish. Maybe he could use that as a way to build his case. Show he was a responsible fish owner. He kept the bowl clean and everything.

"No, I had a cat. How old were you when you got your clownfish?"

"Ten."

"Is he your favorite?" Paige asked, gesturing towards Nemo. Her lips were curved into a mischievous smile, signaling to him that was no right answer to this question.

"Edgar was a real fish," Mike said, sidestepping her question. It was really too early to get into this. His hand drifted to her knee, trying to distract her.

"Not a talking one, Levi," Paige teased.

"No, but he was an amphiprion leucokranos." Still a clownfish, but not the same kind as Nemo.

Paige traced her fingers along Mike's neck. "Should that sound hot? It sounds hot." Paige pressed her lips to Mike's jaw and slowly kissed him.

"And Nemo is an ocellaris clownfish."

Paige teasingly brushed her lips over his as she settled herself on his lap "You're such a nerd. I love that about you." She pushed up his tshirt and he readily took it off, tossing it on the floor beside the bed. Paige greedily kissed him before she started trailing kisses down his chest. Mike crossed his arms behind his head as he settled into his pillow. After a few seconds of staring up at the ceiling, he moved his arms so he was propped up on his elbows because he would always rather watch her.

Paige was wearing one of tshirts and probably not much else. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup was smudged. Her legs were bare and she was tortuously trailing her perfectly manicured nails down his torso. He closed his eyes, relaxing as her lips made a familiar path. Paige was impulsive and sexy. But he knew how this would go and he was more than content to let her take control.

She yanked the blankets off him and he bucked his hips upward when she brushed her hand over him. She pushed her hair over one shoulder and delicately trailed kisses along the edge of his boxers as her fingers inched inside. "Edgar? Like J. _Edgar_?" Paige suddenly asked, looking up at him with accusing eyes.

The heat rising to his face had nothing to do with the hot blonde between his legs. He sheepishly grinned at her, not sure what was more embarrassing. That she was right or that he didn't try to deny it.

"Oh my God," Paige muttered, shaking her head as she started laughing. "You named your pet after J. Edgar Hoover!" Paige smacked his chest before climbing off him. "You're hopeless. I don't even know why I'm sleeping with you."

Mike rolled over, pinning her to the bed. "Cause you can't resist me?"

Paige shook her head, laughing. "Seriously, _Edgar_?"

"Because I won you Nemo."

Paige stared up at him for a few seconds and shrugged before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer for a kiss, "You're lucky you're cute."


End file.
